


Rose and Eight's First Date

by lovestimelords



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestimelords/pseuds/lovestimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Time Lord reads an Earth magazine about first date ideas and misunderstands. Instead of picking one idea, he tries them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Eight's First Date

The Doctor was soaked from head to toe while Rose only had a few splatters of water on her sleeves and trousers.

“We can’t have one stop,” he shrugged off his sopping jacket, “where everything goes as I planned.” Gently squeezing out the velvet jacket, he directed a sour expression at the aquarium they had just left. “My coat is ruined,” he complained.

“Don’t be so melodramatic; you’re just sore because that purple fish thing-”

“A flurk,” he corrected.

“Right, the flurk, came right to me and let me pet it, but swam away when you tried and you fell in reaching for it.” Picturing the scene in her head, she began laughing again.

He glared at her, but the effect was weakened by his resemblance to a drowned rat. “This was not how our first date was supposed to go,” he added while trying to fluff up his hair.

Rose’s laughter stopped abruptly. “Date? Who said anything about a date?”

He wrung his cravat and a thin stream of water dribbled to his feet. “I did everything it said. I gave you a flower,” he waved his hand toward the blossom tucked behind her ear. “We had a nice dinner until the attempted invasion. I took you stargazing and it was better than in the magazine because I took you to see the Horsehead Nebula up close.”

“Magazine?”

He didn’t seem to hear her. “No human man could have done that in your time,” he ranted, shaking a finger at her. “But then, we received that distress call from that damaged ship and were interrupted.”

“Doctor?”

“Then, the aquarium. The biggest aquarium in the universe. Surely, no trouble could befall us there. Unless you count me; falling in and having to be rescued. How humiliating.”

“Doctor!” she interrupted.

Finally, that seemed to get his attention.

“What?” he said irritably.

“You forgot one thing,” she revealed.

“What’s that?”

“To actually ask me on a date.”

He smacked his hand to his forehead. “And you didn’t even know we were on a date; trust me to muck that up too. I’m not sure that this could get any worse.“ He took off both his shoes and socks and stomped off towards the TARDIS barefoot.

"Doctor,” Rose said gently.

He stopped and turned but did not reply.

She continued, “Well, are you going to ask me?”

Hope flooded his face and he returned to face Rose. He was the picture of ridiculousness with his hair half-plastered to his head, half sticking out in wild waves contrasting his lordly stature. “Rose Tyler, will you do me the pleasure of allowing me to escort you on a date?”

“Yes,” she said and offered her arm. He grinned at her, took her arm, and they strolled to the TARDIS together. As they approached the doors, she asked, “So what’s this about a magazine?”

He pretended not to hear her as he took his key and unlocked the door.

“Doctor, did you look up dating tips in an Earth magazine?”

His ears betrayed him by turning red. “We still have many places to go, Rose: the planet that only has beaches, the amusement park that never closes, wine tasting, a coffee shop,” he stopped as Rose started chuckling. “What’s wrong? Are they not good enough?”

“We don’t have to do everything on the first date,” she answered. “I’ve had a great time today and there’s only one thing missing.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“The end-of-date kiss,” she hinted.

“Oh.” Finally getting it, he exclaimed, “Oh!”


End file.
